Harry Potter - Imperfect Disappointment
by SlytherinServant
Summary: Draco has always wanted to make Lucius proud. That's why he bullied and taunted the witches and wizards who differed from him. He thought he was making his father proud. Then Lucius got frustrated and started something Draco never wished he did: child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Imperfect Disappointment

Draco Malfoy sat in his room at his father's mansion. He sighed as he ran his fingers over the huge scars on his left arm. These new scars layered on top of the old ones. He winced as he gently touched the wound on his right side, which was still red and fresh from the abuse his father had done to him just minutes before. Draco didn't understand. He tried his hardest to please Lucius but it seemed impossible. No matter what Draco did, it was never good enough. He felt useless. He wanted the pain to end. The first term at Hogwarts was to begin the following day, but the morning couldn't come fast enough for Draco. He wanted to be back inside the safe walls of the Hogwarts castle, away from his father. Looking at the clock, he saw it was nearly midnight. If he didn't get some sleep now, he never would. He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, switching off his bedside lamp as he did so.

Draco slid down the sleeve of his wizard robes, hiding his now visible scars from his Slytherin peers. He knew that if anyone saw his scars, they'd go straight to the headmaster. He didn't need that. All that would earn him is another painful beating. Draco looked around the compartment of the train in which he sat and noticed a girl sitting on the bench opposite of him. The thing about her that shocked him was that she has the exact same hair color as him. He had suspicions towards her but didn't say anything. Judging by the cover of the notebook she was doodling in he saw that her name was Cassidy. He decided not to question it. Some people look similar to others. It's not something you should worry about. But he was worried. He didn't know why, he just was. He was silent the whole trip to Hogwarts, occasionally glancing at Cassidy. She noticed him looking at her but ignored it as if he wasn't there.

After the start of term feast, Draco was walking down the hallways while the first year students wandered around the castle. Once he got to his dorm, he made sure Crabbe and Goyle weren't around before pulling up his sleeve. The scars from the previous night were now blending in with the other multiple scars and cuts scattered on his arm, but they were more visible than the faded ones. Dried blood stained the inside sleeve of his robes from the end of the year the previous year when his father had beaten him because the year was over. Draco couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He allowed them to stream down his face and fall onto his bedsheets. He hated being who he was. It was because of his father that he was a bully. It was because of his father that he taunted Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was because of Lucius. He sniffled and pulled out a journal from underneath his pillow. He opened the book to the first page, grabbed his quill, and began writing.

September 1st

Today is my first day back at Hogwarts. It's really important that no one finds out I have a journal. There will be some pretty personal stuff in here. Where do I begin? I suffered another beating from my father last night. I've been trying to hide my scars beneath the sleeves of my robes but I think that soon it won't work anymore. I haven't told a soul about my being abused. Considering that I tell Crabbe and Goyle everything, this is a pretty big secret. I don't know how much longer I can take the abuse. I'm suprised I haven't died of blood loss yet. One more magical year at Hogwarts before the pain starts all over again. Kill me now please. Get it over with. -Draco

He stopped writing and stuffed the journal back under his pillow right as Crabbe entered the room. ''What's up Draco?'' Crabbe asked as he crawled onto his own bed. Draco tried to act bored. ''Literally nothing.'' He replied. Crabbe nodded in agreeement and began shuffling through piles of paper. Draco turned and muttered ''For once.'' so softly only he could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

''What's up Draco?'' Crabbe asked as he crawled onto his own bed. Draco tried to act bored. ''Literally nothing.'' He replied. Crabbe nodded in agreeement and began shuffling through piles of paper. Draco turned and muttered ''For once.'' so softly only he could hear.

Chapter Two

The following morning Draco awoke and found a note on his blanket. It was in Lucius's handwriting, that scared the shit out of him. _Meet me in the Dark Forest at noon. Don't you dare be late! -Lucius. _Draco hid the note so Crabbe and Goyle couldn't find it and quietly stepped out into the Slytherin common room. He wondered how his father had gotten that note to him. But he was more worried about the reason his father wanted to meet with him. He knew that it wasn't to apologize, that was for sure.

Once noon came around, Draco headed down to the Dark Forest secretly. He faced his father, his hands trembling. Lucius was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. ''Draco Malfoy.'' His tone was cold. Draco began to get very nervous. ''Y-yes, father?'' He asked, trying to sound confident even though he knew he couldn't speak without stuttering. ''What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so soft? I was never this delicate at your age.'' Lucius spat. Draco wrung his hands nervously. ''It's not my f-fault.'' He replied. Lucius stood up and towered over his son. ''Not your fault?'' He shoved Draco to the ground in anger. ''NOT YOUR FAULT?! A true Malfoy would never consider others' feelings! A true Malfoy wouldn't fall to the ground in pain! A true Malfoy .perfect!'' Lucius snapped. Draco was scared, but that didn't stop him from defending himself. ''A true father wouldn't expect his son to BE PERFECT!'' Draco shot back, his cheeks red with anger. Lucius glared. He raised a fist and punched Draco in the nose. Draco groaned and held a hand to his nose, which was now bleeding. ''I'll deal with you later.'' Lucius snapped. And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Draco took his regular seat next to Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table, holding a cloth to his still bloody nose. ''Draco, what happened?'' Goyle asked when he saw the cloth covered in blood. Draco shook his head. ''Spell gone wrong. Forget about it.'' He responded as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. Goyle knew Draco was lying but he knew it best not to argue. He turned his attention back to his lunch and began poking at it with a fork. At the Gryffindor table, Harry kept shooting suspicious glances at Draco. ''Why is Draco bleeding?'' He questioned. Ron looked at Harry in confusion. ''Since when do you care about him?'' Ron asked. Harry shook his head. ''I don't. It just seems a little strange, don't you think?'' Harry asked, still glancing at Draco. ''Harry, he probably just got a spell wrong. Remember when Ron accidently cast the slug-vomiting charm on himself?'' Hermione responded. Ron turned red thinking of the memory. ''Well, yeah. But that was only because his wand was ruined. I don't Draco is stupid enough to snap his own wand.'' Ron glared at the word 'stupid' but Harry and Hermione pretended not to notice this. ''Trust me, Harry. He's fine. He is a Slytherin, after all.'' Hermione said. Harry nodded. But deep down inside, he knew that Draco was not fine. And he needed to tell an adult.


	3. Chapter 3

''Trust me, Harry. He's fine. He is a Slytherin, after all.'' Hermione said. Harry nodded. But deep down inside, he knew that Draco was not fine. And he needed to tell an adult.

Chapter Three

Harry gently knocked on the headmaster's door. He heard a faint voice say to enter, so he turned the doorknob and entered. ''Ah, Harry. What brings you here?'' Dumbledore asked. Harry hesitated and then took a seat before the headmaster. ''Well, sir, it's about Draco.'' Harry began. ''What about Mr. Malfoy?'' Dumbledore wondered. Harry sat up straighter before he continued. ''Well, I think Malfoy is being abused by someone. He entered the Great Hall and was holding a bloody cloth to his nose. I also noticed that when Goyle asked him what happened, Draco said to forget about it. Hermione suggested that maybe a spell had gone wrong, but I don't think it's likely for someone like Malfoy.'' Harry explained. Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him and was silent. Clearly, he was thinking about what to say. Then he stood and faced Harry. ''How long has this been going on Harry?'' Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged. ''I dont know,sir.'' The headmaster sat down again. ''Harry, I understand Mr. Malfoy's issue. But I'm afraid I can't contact Lucius. It'd be risking Draco's safety. Harry, I know you and Draco have your falling outs, but I daresay it's up to you to help him heal from this. You've been through nearly everything that Draco hasn't. Talk to him. Comfort him. He needs someone who understands, Harry. Please. Will you make an effort to help young Mr. Malfoy?'' Harry was shocked. He was being asked to help a Slytherin. He knew Draco needed healing, though. If he could possibly help Draco, maybe the young Slytherin might not be such a jerk after that. ''I will help, sir.''


	4. Important author's note! Please read!

**Author's Note**

_Hey everyone. It's Christine and I'm here with a quick update. I was reading through this story and I got to thinking that the plot is a bit quick and the chapters a bit short. So I've come to a solution. One of my reviewers suggested writing chapters on paper first then typing it to upload it. I have decided to take their advice and take the time to write it in a notebook first and then when I've written a good few pages in the notebook, I will type it and post it. Basically what I'm trying to say is this. I am going to be rewriting Imperfect Disappointment. Yes, you read that correctly. Rewriting. This means that it will still be the same story and plot but just more well-written and more descriptive. This will cause me to post longer chapters and hopefully get more positive feedback on the new version. However, because of my choice to do this, I am sorry to say that this new version will not be up for a while. I have to fully rewrite it and type it up, while also keeping up on homework for school and getting my education to the best of my ability. You have to realize that I am going into the ninth grade, which is the first year of high school for me. I need a certain amount of credits to graduate and that means passing ALL seven classes with at least an A. So I am REALLY sorry that I won't be updating for long periods of time. But enough about school. I hope you guys support my decision to rewrite this and are looking forward to the new and improved Imperfect Disappointment. Thanks for your support! I love every single one of you who have reviewed and I will most likely post another update either on my profile or on this original version when the improved copy of it is posted. Until then! _

_~Christine_


End file.
